Tu recuerdo divino
by Cielo Azul A
Summary: Ella decidió marcharse y ahora él solo vive de su recuerdo divino, pero no se resigna, no puede y no quiere porque ya no quiere deberle más sueños.
**Hoy les comparto este pequeño songfic que nace de uno que realice titulado "Te debo este sueño", las invito a leerlo para que encuentren la relación con esté, gracias por acompañarme con su lectura.**

 **Tu recuerdo divino**

 **Por Cielo Azul A**

 **GF 2016**

-William, desapruebo totalmente tu relación con esa chiquilla, por Dios, sabes que no solo se espera que seas quien dirige el emporio Andrew sino también que conserves el apellido y para ello es necesario tener descendencia.

-Bueno tía, le diré que será para mí un placer ponerme a la tarea junto a Candy.

-Basta, no te permito que me respondas de esa forma.

-Fue una clara respuesta a su gran duda.

-Ya he perdido a demasiados Andrew y sé que no podre soportar si también a ti te pierdo.

-Por favor tía, no me va a perder pero no me ponga a elegir porque entonces me vería obligado a alejarme de usted.

El aire de la habitación amenazaba con asfixiarme y la disyuntiva a la que me sometía mi tía era demasiado injusta más sin embargo siempre he sabido hacia donde se inclina dicha decisión.

Salí sin más, sin despedirme de ella, buscando poner tierra de por medio a esta situación, en mi pequeño camino de huida que había recorrido me encontré reflejado en el dolor de los ojos de mi hermosa Candy, por su expresión supe que había escuchar algo de la conversación.

No quería que por su cabeza atravesara alguna duda, la conocía muy bien y por una fracción de segundo a mi me paso por la cabeza que sería capaz de dejarme, alejarse, necesito abrazarle, asegurarle que todo está bien.

-No, por favor, en el fondo se que tiene razón y no me creo capaz de soportar viéndola pasar nuevamente por ese enorme dolor.- Me dice en tono sereno.

-Candy, eso no ocurrirá.

-Dame tiempo, solo un poco de tiempo.

Sin más sus pasos la llevaron lejos de mí y ahora cuento los 650 días en los que aun la espero, muchos dicen que a nuestra vida llegan personas que dejan huellas, ese tipo de huellas que se convierten en imborrables y ella es esa huella en mi vida.

Después de todo este tiempo que ha pasado me pregunto cada mañana, tarde y noche que será de ti, ¿dónde te encontraras? y si por casualidad alguna vez logro llegar a tus recuerdos porque tu estas presente en los míos en todo momento.

 **Pareciera que te tengo aquí en mis brazos  
Y siento que fue ayer que te besé  
Yo sé que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo  
Pero guardo tu recuerdo como miel**

El recuerdo divino de aquel primer beso, tus ojos chispeantes a la expectativa de cuál sería mi siguiente paso aquel día en que corríamos en un soleado verano en el parque, disfrutábamos como dos críos haciendo una travesura, pero ya no éramos esos críos, ahora tú eras una exquisita mujer y yo un hombre enamorado de ti, no estaba a la espera del momento de confesártelo porque muy en el fondo de mi sabia que eso sucedería sin planearlo, ni pensarlo, tú me convertías en un hombre más atrevido, siempre me imaginaba robándote un beso y mejor aún, un te quiero.

-Albert, corramos más a prisa.

-¿Tenemos prisa?

Corrí tras ella, a su encuentro y sin darme cuenta tropecé y, tenerla cuerpo a cuerpo despertabas mis más primitivos deseos que solo eran calmados por lo frío de la lluvia que ese día nos sorprendió en pleno día soleado.

A pesar del tiempo aún puedo sentir tus labios pequeños acariciando los míos y eso lo había convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito porque jamás tenía suficiente de ti.

Contigo a mi lado me sentía tan vivo, tan osado.

 **Y es que todo lo que había perdido, lo he recuperado  
Todas esas lunadas que pase, contigo  
Y porque tus besos se me acumularon  
Hoy me guardaré tu recuerdo divino**

Cada día en el que amanezco sin ti me pregunto ¿Qué será de ti? ¿Te encontraras bien, me extrañaras?

Espero que no, porque extrañar es doloroso, porque me duele tanto extrañarte que no quiero que pases por ese dolor.

Solo deseo te encuentres bien, aunque lo que más deseo en realidad es volverte a ver.

 **Y es que de lo poco que parece, mucho me he quedado  
Todas esas estrellas que baje, que fueron solo para ti  
Y porque tus besos se me acumularon  
Hoy me guardaré tu recuerdo divino**

El trabajo se ha hecho monotonía, la vida ya es una monotonía, y lo único que logra cambiarla es el momento que me permito llenarme de tus recuerdos, contemplar el horizonte y el inmenso cielo, saber que aunque no sé nada de ti, tengo la certeza que estamos respirando el mismo aire y que un día no muy lejano volvamos a coincidir, porque ya no quiero vivir solo de recuerdos y que solo tengas vida en mis noches de sueño.

 **Pareciera que te adueñas de mis sueños  
Y siento que te llevo aquí en la piel  
Yo sé que nuestra historia fue el pasado**  
 **Pero guardo tu recuerdo como miel**

-William.

George, interrumpe mis recuerdos y en el fondo se lo agradezco porque de pronto todo esto se convierte en desesperación.

-Hemos logrado encontrarla al fin.

El mundo se detiene, mi corazón se detiene, ¡la han encontrado!

George me da detalles del lugar donde se encuentra y definitivamente no me lo pienso más, esta vez no se me escapara, porque ya no estoy dispuesto a que sea solo un recuerdo divino.

Los minutos parecen convertirse en horas y las horas en días, el tiempo es lento y mi urgencia por llegar a su encuentro apremiante.

Hemos viajado días y por fin me encuentro tan cerca de volverla a ver, las piernas las siento débiles, las manos me tiemblan y el corazón parece estar en una carrera de a mil por hora, ¿decidirá irse de mi lado definitivamente?, ¿seré suficiente para demostrarle que a mi lado es donde ella desea estar?

A pasos firmes me dirijo a la puerta del edificio donde ahora vives, un modesto edificio que me hace recordar nuestros tiempos en aquel departamento.

Toco a la puerta más de tres veces, tal vez es demasiado temprano, tal vez ya saliste a trabajar, aun así decido intentarlo una vez más, dos toques más y la puerta de pronto se abre de par en par.

El fulgor de tus ojos me dan la más cálida bienvenida, sin palabras, sin nada y eso me hace feliz porque ahorita lo que menos quiero son palabras, solo deseo sentir.

 **Y es que todo lo que había perdido, lo he recuperado  
Todas esas lunadas que pase, contigo  
Y porque tus besos se me acumularon  
Hoy me guardaré tu recuerdo divino**

Te lanzas a mis brazos, me besas, lloras y me abrazas y por fin mi alma puede sentir un poco de paz, porque ahora, siento que en esta ocasión por fin decidiste quedarte a mi lado, quedarte conmigo y ahora ya no necesitare solo vivir de tu recuerdo divino.

 **Y es que de lo poco que parece, mucho me he quedado  
Todas esas estrellas que baje, que fueron solo para ti  
Y porque tus besos se me acumularon  
Hoy me guardaré tu recuerdo divino**

-Albert, ¡llegaste!

-Jamás dude en llegar, simplemente me tomo más tiempo del que pensaba.

Nuevamente me abrazas y en verdad yo no puedo esperar más, te beso, me besas, nos besamos.

-¡Gracias! –me dices.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque ahora ya no me deberás más sueños.

+++Ahora ya no serás más un recuerdo divino, ahora ya no me buscaras en la noche+++

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme con su lectura.

Canción: Tu recuerdo divino

Interprete: Aleks Syntek

 **Otros trabajos de la autora:**

 ***Amor sobre hielo**

 ***Cuando me miras así**

 ***Albert pide un deseo**

 ***Creo en ti (songfic)**

 ***Te debo este sueño (songfic)**


End file.
